Fool, Void, Judgement
by SuperNova23
Summary: WARNING! PERSONA 3 SPOILERS! The twins Minako and Minato Arisato both possess the Wild Card, allowing them to use the power of the Universe to fight Nyx, Death Incarnate. Along the way, Minako is forced to relinquish her share of their new power and is dragged into a brand-new world, with new conflicts, and new Social Links.
1. The Universe

**Fool, Void, Judgement **

**Chapter 1**

-The top of Tartarus-

The members of SEES stood up against the Avatar of Nyx, once their friend Ryoji. As they kept attacking the Avatar, their informant Fuuka Yamagishi, using her Persona Juno, was able to inform them that it was changing its affinities and even its Arcana. Finally, it's Arcana was shifted to Death, it's true form. As it used the skill Arcana Shift, it spoke.

"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed... Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are... Death awaits you."

The SEES members knew they needed to end this quickly. Especially the two twins, Minato and Minako Arisato. They were the leaders of the team. "Let's finish this!" Minako called. "Give it your best shot!" From behind her, she heard cries from the other members as they summoned their Personae.

"Isis! Garudyne!"

"Trismesigus! Blade of Fury!"

"Artemesia! Bufudyne!"

"Caesar! Ziodyne!"

"Athena! Akasha Arts!"

"Kala-Nemi! Primal Force!"

The other team members all cast their most powerful attacks at Nyx's Avatar, but it wasn't enough. Minato and Minako then attacked, summoning their Personas as well.

"Helel!"

"Satan!"

The twins stared at each other. "Armageddon!" They cried, firing their Evokers, and having the two Personas unleash a massive blast of pure, Almighty power. They collapsed, exhausted. "D-did we do it?" Minato asked, as Yukari ran to him and Akihiko helped Minako onto her feet.

To their shock and disbelief, The moon was opened and Nyx came out anyways, shooting waves of energy which reduced every one of the, to their knees. Aigis was even knocked down after activating her Orgia Mode, removing her limiters. Even still, Nyx's raw power bowled her over, and the Arisato twins drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Or they would have, but they were transported off to the Velvet Room, where they faced the long-nosed hunchback Igor, and his two assistants Theodore and Elizabeth. Before the twins could panic, Igor spoke.

"There's no need to worry. This isn't the afterlife. You're still alive. Do you remember what I once told you?"

Minato raised his hand. "The strength of our Social Links will determine our potential?"

Igor nodded and continued. "Can you hear them reaching out to you? Each one is faint, yet surely you hear them."

The twins closed their eyes and focoused. They felt the emotions of hope flowing into them from their friends who they had helped overcome their problems with. It seemed everyone was giving it their all for them, from President Tanaka, to Maiko, the little girl they used to play with. The power of their friends formed a ball of energy that nearly filled the entire Velvet Room, and it condensed into one tarot card.

"I never dreamed of seeing this card with my own eyes!" Igor said in amazement, "Behold the last power you and I shall unveil. It is the power to bring about a new beginning, or the ultimate end. With this newfound power, you may be able to defeat the one who cannot be defeated! What you have is the power of the Universe! Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you now!"

Elizabeth stopped him to say, "We will soon be reaching your destination."

Igor nodded and continued. "In addition to Death, fate has also dealt you the Wild Card. Now our contract has been fulfilled. You must fulfill your destinies. You were truly remarkable guess." The elevator the Velvet Room had taken the form of slowly stopped, and for the first time, the door opened. The Arisato twins both walked out together, the Universe in their hands.

In the ethereal void they were floating in, a green portal opened and began pulling on them. They began to draw on the Universe to return them to reality and resist the green portal, but it was like a black hole. They were moving away, but the rate was so slow that Nyx would have brought about the Fall before they got there. Minako embraced her brother before letting go of the Universe card.

As they were pulled further apart, both remembered the contract they had signed. The only thing they had agreed to was to take responsibility for their actions. Minako gave her brother a bittersweet smile as she was sucked away. Minato watched her go, and once the portal closed, he turned back around. "_She chose her destiny, now it's time to fulfill mine."_

* * *

Minako stepped out of the portal and noticed she was surrounded by a cloud of smoke. She took this time to search herself, and realised both her naginata and her Evoker were on her. When the smoke finally cleared, she saw she was at some sort of gathering. Everyone was wearing cloaks and had strange creatures. There were dragons, lizards, and… was that a floating eyeball?

She saw in front of her a short girl with pink hair and an older man. They seemed to be arguing about her. Minako spoke, "Who are you?" The two looked at her, confused. She repeated herself in English, getting a similar response. As she listened, she figured these people were speaking a form of French. She was really disappointed French was only offered for seniors at school.

She retuned her thoughts to the problem at hand as the girl waved her wand and reached up to tap Minako on the forehead. The brunette got onto one knee so the pink-haired girl would be able to reach her. OF course, if she knew the kiss followed, she never would have. After the kiss, she gritted her teeth as marks began to burn into her hand. It felt as if she was hit with an Agidyne, right on her hand.

She knelt down so no one could see, and materialised a tarot card. She shattered it and switched to Surt, who absorbed fire. Of course, the burning in her hand continued, not softened at all. Thankfully, it faded soon enough, and she could understand the girl. "Come on Familiar." as Minako followed, the older man stopped her. "Could you please leave your naginata with us for now?"

Minako turned to him. "No. It was a gift from my brother." Not a lie, her brother did fuse her weapon, though he also named it the Peacock Lord, but she had grown to like the name. As he reached to take it away, she back flipped into an offensive stance. The pink-haired girl looked furious as the man lifted her into the air with his wand. He then used the same kind of spell to remove her naginata from her hands. "Thank you. We'll return it to you soon." She noticed that he was sketching something while looking at her hand. After about thirty seconds, he finished, and she fell to the ground while he walked off with her weapon. At least she had her Evoker.

She stood up, finding the pink-haired girl still there. "What was that?" She asked. "How dare you disobey orders, commoner! Furthermore, you're my familiar, and how you act is a reflection of me! So you better learn to behave yourself!" Minako rolled her eyes as she followed the girl back to her room. On the Minako thought, _"I think I'd be happier at the top of Tartarus, dying with my friends than here. Damn Universe card, damn destiny. This really sucks!"_

* * *

When they got to the girl's room, Minako leaned against the doorframe. "So, if I'm your Familiar, what's your name? I refuse to call a child Master or Mistress."

The pinkette looked deeply offended. "Excuse me? I'm sixteen years old, thank you very much! And my name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere."

The brunette nodded. "Cool. I'm Minako Arisato. Nice to meetcha!" When she tried to shake the girl's hand, she slapped it away. "Don't touch me commoner?"

Minako looked offended. "Commoner? What do you mean?" Louise let out a sigh.

"Commoners are people without magic, like you. Nobles are those with magic, like me." Minako mentally giggled _"If only she knew about Persona"_. "I see. So what do I do as a Familiar?"

Louise seemed just as irritated. "I can use your senses to augment my own, you have to fetch me reagents for magic spells,-"

Minako cut her off. "None of that'll be happening. My senses are as good as yours, and I'm not doing some silly fetch quest for you." No, she did enough of those for Theodore back in her world.

Louise looked like she was about to boil over. _"Heh, she's easier to rile up than anyone in SEES. Since I'm stuck here, may as well make the best of this."_

Louise raised her wand and shot a spell at Minako. The brunette smiled and smashed the tarot card in front of her to change her Persona to Metatron. She had fused it to either nullify or reflect every kind of spell. To her surprise, the spell wasn't blocked, and blasted her into a pile of hay. Dizzy, she stood up. "Why is there a pile of hay in your room?"

Louise crossed her arms. "That's your bed. You're acting like a disobedient dog, so you'll sleep in a dog's bed. Minako thought about bringing up her former canine companion Koromaru, but decided against it. "Now undress me."

Minako decided not to press her luck since this girl could cast Almighty spells. It was about the level of a Megido spell, but still left a dent in Minako's pride. "Have these washed by morning." The girl said before climbing into bed.

Minako growled under her breath and made her way around the schools. Today was just awful. First, she almost died, then gained the power of the Universe itself simply to lose it, was forced into servitude by a pink-haired bitch, and she couldn't even block her magic.

* * *

She made her way downstairs where she saw a blonde boy flirting with a brown-haired girl wearing a different coloured cloak. She also looked younger. "_Hmm, so the cloak must determine their grade."_ She ducked past then and saw a blue door. She pulled out her Velvet Key and opened it. Inside was Igor and Theo. Before she could utter a word, Igor made a contract appear.

"You did agree to take responsibility for your own actions, correct?" This silenced any protest on her lips. "You will need to rebuild your Social Links here, as only the Fool, Death and Judgement links are still at Rank 10. You can still access any Personas you have registered in the Compendium, but Minato's Compendium will not be accessible until Elizabeth returns. "

"So what happened to my brother?" She asked. To which Igor replied. "We do no know. Elizabeth will inform us once she returns to the Velvet Room."

"How is the Velvet Room even here? "

Igor seemed to have infinite patience. "The Velvet Room exists in a place between mind and matter, essentially its own little pocket dimension. So as our guest, you can access this room no matter what dimension you are in. But remember, time passes in your world, so you should leave. Feel free to visit anytime using your Velvet Key."

Minako sighed and began paying Theodore as he handed Persona cards to her, which she crushed and they vanished into the sea of her soul. Finished, she left and went to do the laundry, when she bumped into a rather large-chested maid. "O-oh! I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized and began to gather up the basket of clothes she dropped, before noticing that Minako wasn't a student, since she was in her Gekkoukan High uniform, with the SEES armband still on. "You're the unique familiar everyone's been talking about!" She saw the bundle of clothes in her hands. "I can take those!"

Minako shook her head. "No thanks. I'll even help you." She ignored any protest the maid put up and walked out with her to help her wash the clothes. Together, they washed the laundry of the nobles while Minako told the maid, whose name she found out was Siesta, and they exchanged small talk. Minako talked about her friends back home while Siesta told her about her siblings and how she took the job as a maid to help support her family.

While she seemed happy, Minako sensed that there was a lot more to this woman than she said, and her hunch proved correct as she saw a card in her mind's eye. The card was of a person hanging upside-down with the legs crossed as if to make the number four, with the roman numeral for twelve underneath it as a familiar voice rang in her head.

"_I art thou… And thou art I._

_Thou shall be blessed when fusing Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana."_

She couldn't help but smile as the maid Social Link was formed. She knew how powerful Social Links were, after all, hers combined with Minato's gave them the power of the Universe itself. She parted ways with Siesta, and took Louise's folded clothes back to the girl's room. She was exhausted, but couldn't sleep yet.

She would not reduce herself to sleeping on a stack of hay, so she took off her jacket and rolled it up to use as a pillow. She curled into a ball in the corner, but not before seeing her naginata had been returned to the room, a note attached to it. She'd have to ask Louise to translate it in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, six things:**

**1. I cancelled Thunder of Zero for this because Gemini Spark has an electric affinity. Louise does not, so I had to change it quite a bit.**

**2. I prefer Minako over Hamuko as the name for the female protagonist. Bite me.**

**3. I know in Persona 3 they need Evokers, but in Persona 4 they smash the tarot cards. However, I figure it made more sense for switching which Persona was equipped. She still needs her evoker to summon any of them. **

**4. I have all the other Familiars planned out, recommendations, if they are properly grounded, will be considered though.**

**5. I need some help with some Social Links. So Far I have:**

**Louise - Heirophant**

**Kirche - Empress**

**Tabitha - Priestess**

**Guiche - Lovers**

**Siesta - Hanged Man.**

**Any suggestions are welcome.**

**6. I did look it up, and apparently the weapon is called the Peacock Lord. And it was taken for examination because the Persona fused inside it is very powerful, therefore they can feel the magical energy it gives off. **


	2. Starting Social Links Episode 1

**First off, I need to address a few points:**

**1. On Minato - There's already a story about him in this world on here. So there. Besides, he's too amazing for Louise.**

**2. Thank you for the Social Link recommendations. Guest, I like yours the most, except I think I'll leave Siesta as Hanged Man. After all, it's about self-sacrifice. I think Colbert would fit the Strength Arcana, with the strength to move on from his past.**

**Anon reviewers, please make an account. I'd like to PM you and discuss some ideas with you.**

**Without further ado, Let's go!**

**EDIT: Thank you Heaven Canceler, for your amendment to the Social Links. **

**Fool, Void, Judgement Chapter 2**

Minako woke up to the sunlight. Unlike her brother, she was not a heavy sleeper at all, and while she was still tired from her day, she began to search her bag and pull out a Yawn-B-Gone. Gulping down the whole bottle, she stood up, right as rain. She stretched out feeling all her joints cracking from having to sleep on the hard floor. Still better than a pile of hay.

She gently shook her pink-haired "master" awake. "Louise? Wake up!" She began poking her with the butt of her naginata. Louise just rolled over, protecting her side from Minako's relentless assault. Minako, not deterred, kept poking until Louise finally woke up. "Wha… Who're you?" She asked, looking over at Minako. As she took in the girl with the large bladed weapon, she cried out and fell out of bed. Then it seemed the day before sunk in, as Minako handed her the note. "Can you read this for me please?"

Louise rubbed the sleep out of her eyes (No, Minako would NOT share her Yawn-B-Gones) before reading.

"To the Familiar of Louise Vallaire

We apologize for taking an item that clearly has such sentimental value to you. However, we had to examine it for its unique magical feel to it. Having found nothing out of the ordinary, we have decided to return it to you.

-Prof Colbert"

Minako smiled. "That was nice of your teacher to apologize." Louise, however, seemed upset.

"He shouldn't have to apologize to a stupid Familiar."

Minako whirled on the little girl, staring her down. "Despite what you think, you still need to treat me with some level of human decency. Or, if you keep treating me without respect, then I won't give you any respect!" Any retort on Louise's lips died as Minako readied her naginata. As Louise shielded her face in fear, Minako swung the flat edge into her stomach.

Or at least she tried to, but inches before it could connect, her weapon struck an invisible shield. She noticed the runes on her hands were glowing as well. She tried again, but met with the same result. She made a note of this. _"So, I can't harm her with malicious intent. Peachy." _She thought sarcastically.

She saw Louise was still cowering in fear, , so Minako just gently pushed her back onto her bed. "Get dressed. I'll be outside." She closed the door behind her, as the Pink-haired girl rushed to collect herself.

Outside, she began to fiddle with her Velvet Key until she heard a door open nearby. When she looked up, she saw a redhead with tanned skin and a rather large chest. To draw attention to it, she had undone the top few buttons of her blouse. Minako knew she didn't have the chest size for that, and even if she did, Mitsuru would execute her for doing that.

As the girl got closer, Minako walked over to say hello, but the lizard following her shot out a small jet of fire, making her step back. The girl laughed. "Sorry about that. Flame, be nice. You're the Familiar of Louise the Zero, correct?"

Minako cocked her head. "Zero? Those explosions certainly pack a punch."

She laughed again. "No, it's not that she has no magical power, it's that she has a zero success rate. Every spell is an explosion!"

Minako didn't have a readied retort, her usual retort usually involved a Dyne level skill, but she couldn't. Not yet at least, though she had to stop her arm from reflexively grabbing her Evoker. Once she resisted that urge, she asked, "So, what's your name? I'm Minako Arisato."

The redhead smiled. " Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, also known as Kirche the Ardent. However, you can cal me Kirche." Just then, Louise's door flew open.

"Zerbst." Louise said with malice, leaving Minako confused. "What are you doing here?

"Oh, I was just having a nice talk with your familiar here. See you around Minako." Minako then got her spaced-out look as a card flashed into her mind's eye.

"_I art thou, and thou art I._

_Thou shalt be blessed when fusing Personas of the Empress Arcana."_

Minako grinned. _"Easiest Social Link ever!"_ of course, then she groaned as she realised she needed to talk to this girl at least nine other times to properly max out the Empress. Louise, on the other hand, turned up her nose at Kirche and began to walk off. "Come along Familiar!"

* * *

Minako followed her to the dining hall. "You have to wait out here and eat with the other familiars. I'll try and bring you something back. In the meantime, find someplace to put your weapon. Oh, and stay here."

Minako nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be right here." She said, sitting down against the wall. What Louise couldn't see was that her back was actually against a glowing blue door. As soon as Louise left, she used her Velvet Key and opened the door.

"Ah, Minako. I did not expect to see you back so soon." Theo said, a smile to see his favourite guest return. "Elizabeth has yet to return with Minato, regretfully."

"It's fine," She said. It was totally _not _fine. The second Elizabeth got back, she would know what became of her brothers and friends. "Anyways, do you have any way to make my weapon more compact?"

Igor grinned. "Of course. Set it on the table." She set her weapon on the table while Igor pulled out a blank tarot card. Both floated in the air before a single card floated over to Minako. The minor arcane card, the sword. "You can use this card to summon your weapon. If you wish to make anything else more compact, please let us know." The card vanished into the sea of her soul as she thanked the residents of the Velvet Room and exited.

While waiting, Minako saw the maid from the previous night, Siesta. Seeing a familiar face, she waved her over. "Siesta! Do you have any food?"

The maid was startled. "Well, yes. I brought food for the other Familiars, but I have some bread with me. You can have it, I suppose." As soon as the bread left her fingers, Minako dove on it like a starving girl almost inhaling it. The only real food she had from her old world was the bottle of champagne Mitsuru had given her, but that wouldn't really work for food. Besides, she was saving it for an important occasion.

Siesta had fed all the other Familiars and the maid smiled at her. "Will you help me pass out desserts to the nobles later?"

Minako gladly nodded. "Sure thing! Just waiting for something." As soon as Louise reappeared with some cheese and bread, Minako took it and inhaled it as well. "thanks for the food master." she said with her mouth full, "But I gotta help Siesta here."

Louise was confused as to what her Familiar even said, not having understood a word of it, so she just scratched her head in confusion as Minako headed off. When she finished swallowing, she called back, "Oh, and I found a place to store my naginata! So don't worry Louise!" She said, smiling.

The pink-haired mage could only watch in shock at how casual and carefree her Familiar was acting.

* * *

Minako was helping Siesta give out desserts to the nobles who were spending time with each other, their Familiars close by, to no one's shock. Minako was surprisingly good at this, since it was a lot like her old part-time job at Chagall Café, except she had more space to move, and the nobles were somehow less impatient. Oh, but the biggest difference was that there was no money being left for her. She didn't mind though, since it felt like she was fostering her bond with Siesta, despite not being anywhere near a rank up.

She was impulsive, and she also had enough Courage to be considered a badass. So when she saw the boy from the night before talking to a different girl in a flirty tone of voice, she figured some justice was needed. She found said justice in a stack of love letters that fell out of his pocket.

Before he even noticed, Minako had snatched the letters, of course, she would need to use all of her Charm to get his attention. She dropped the letters in front of him. "Excuse me sir, I believe you dropped these."

He looked from the girl with long blonde hair spirals to the brunette. "Y-You must be mistaken!" He said, surprised.

Minako shook her head. "No, I'm positive these are yours." The blonde girl took the stack of letters and began looking through them.

"Guiche! Who is this Katie girl?!" She asked. Minako quickly excused herself and rejoined Siesta. Minako kept serving the other nobles, until she heard a commotion.

Once the commotion died down, Minako saw Siesta hiding behind her. "Siesta? What's wrong?" She turned around and saw the blonde boy from before. Except now he had two large handprints on his face. He was fuming, which left a satisfied smirk on Minako's face. Causing chaos was more often then not fun.

"You! Commoner!" The boy shouted at her. "You have besmirched the reputation of two noble ladies!

"No," She said, smiling, "That was you."

This left him red in the face and very flustered. "Y-you dare address a noble in such a casual tone? I challenge you to a duel!"

Minako grinned. "Sounds like fun! When and where?"

"Vestri Court, in half an hour!"

"See ya then!" Minako waved, as he stormed off, no doubt to draw a crowd. She headed off to the Velvet Room to get some new Personas to use. She didn't get any powerful ones, seeing who she was up against, but she did have some big guns in reserve. Though she did have one question.

"Igor," She asked the man, "Why isn't Messiah registered in my Compendium? I still have the Judgement Social Link maxed."

Igor smiled his cryptic smile. "This world is not in need of a Savoir. Messiah was given to you as a manifestation to fight against all odds and to give your life to save the world. Since those conditions are no longer present, Messiah cannot be manifested as part of your psyche."

Minako sighed and selected the ones she wanted for her duel, and as she exited the Velvet Room, she found Louise tugging on her arm, slowly dragging her. "What are you doing?"Louise kept pulling her. "Taking you to apologize, of course! I can't let you get killed!" She continued, "Why were you staring into space earlier?"

Minako was confused, but then remembered that no one else could see the Velvet Room, and since it was a place between dream and reality, she didn't physically enter it. She instead looked down to Louise. "I came here with a magical polearm. I think I can handle myself with one mage."

Louise kept pulling her, and Minako let her, no knowing where to go. They arrived at the courtyard where the blonde boy was waiting. "So you came! I'll give you one last chance to apologize."

Louise stepped in front of Minako. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Duels are forbidden on school grounds!"

The boy had a retort ready. "Only between nobles. A duel between a commoner and a noble is perfectly acceptable. Now stand aside Zero!"

Louise looked rather distraught. Minako grabbed her shoulders. "Louise. Look at me." The girl looked up. "Now do you trust me?" She slowly nodded. "Then believe me when I say I won't lose." Lousie looked at her. This girl was confident, with the resolve Louise wished she could have.. Louise stepped back to the sidelines as Minako took her place across the field from the boy.

"I am Guiche the Bronze, and this bronze Valkyrie will be your opponent. Of course, you can surrender at any time." As he said that, he waved his rose and a petal fell to the ground, turning into a bronze golem.

Minako smirked. "I am Minako Arisato, and I will be your opponent!" Blue energy surrounded her feet and a blue card appeared in front of her. She broke it, and her naginata was back in her hands. As this happened, all the nobles and servants in the crowd began to talk in surprise.

"She can use magic?"

"What else can she do?"

"How did Louise summon a better mage than herself?"

Minako just ignored them as she cleaved the Valkyrie in half. "Done. Do I get a prize?

Guiche quickly spawned three more Valkyries. "You haven't won yet!"

As one of them moved to strike Minako, she didn't move as a clear shield appeared in front of her as her High Counter skill on her equipped Persona activated. That Valkyrie fell apart as Minako turned her weapon back into a card and made it vanish.

She pulled a gun out of her coat pocket and put it to her head. "Now, to show off my real power!"

Of course, no one knew what the silver gun was, but some people had figured out that it was some kind of miniature firearm. A girl with light-blue hair standing near Kirche and Louise said, "gun" Louise heard this, and began to panic.

"Minako?! Stop right now!" Louise shouted. "Are you out of your mind?!" Minako ignored her, smirking.

She squeezed the trigger and called out "Persona!" Lilim appeared above her head. There was more shocked murmurs from the crowd, not that Minako minded. She focoused her inner spirit power. "Agi!"

As this happened, the crowd was shocked. This girl, a familiar of Louise the Zero, could not only summon her weapon from what looked like a playing card, but could also use a strange miniature gun and call this… thing to her aid. The only signs that something had happened was a sound like glass shattering and blue fragments flew out the other side of her head, but disappeared with the blue energy around her feet.

Minako figured there would be questions, but she honestly didn't care. She felt like showing off, and she had a perfect plan to rub it in this smug noble's face. Or his stomach, using a solid bronze fist.

One of the Valkyries erupted into flames and promptly melted. She looked to the last Valkyrie. "Marin Karin." Minako had never seen much use in status-inflicting spells, but they fit this world perfectly.

No one saw what happened after Lilim blew a kiss to the golem, but Minako knew it was charmed. She knew it because it turned and walked toward Guiche before punching him in the stomach. He doubled over, but then, the golem was destroyed by a small tornado. Minako dispelled her Persona after casting her Garu spell.

She walked toward Guiche, a frown on her face. "So, are we done?" She asked, Her Evoker in her one hand, her naginata card in the other.

Seeing the power this girl had used on him, Guiche felt the blood drain from his face. This girl, Minako Arisato, certainly was much more than she appeared. "I y-yeild! You win!"

Minako turned to the crowd, pocketing her Evoker in the inside of her jacket. "We're done here." She left with Louise following behind her. As the two left, she smirked. She left the Hierophant Social Link form with Louise.

* * *

**Alright, as a reference to everyone, I'll post the current S. Link Ranks at the end of each chapter:**

**Fool (SEES) Max**

**Empress (Kirche) Rank 1**

**Hierophant (Louise) Rank 1**

**Fortune (Ryoji) Max**

**Hanged Man (Siesta) Rank 1**

**Death (Pharos) Max**

**Judgement (Nyx Annihilation Team) Max**


	3. What's a Persona?

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a while! Anyways, in this chapter, Minako explains Persona, gets some more Social Link ranks, and meets an old friend!**

**Also, I try to update, but it isn't easy. I need to adapt things to fit the new mold I created for the world, and I'm also involved in other projects. Real life also gets in the way, as I'm in my final year of high school, meaning school is most important. Trust me, two months is good for me.**

**Fool Void Judgement: Chapter 3**

Minako sat on Louise's bed, twirling her Evoker around her finger as the pink-haired girl paced back and forth, annoyed. "Seriously, what was that?"

Minako just shrugged. "I'm not gonna explain myself more than I have to. And if I know how a school works, then-"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Miss Valliare, Minako?" It was Siesta's voice. "The Headmaster would like to see you both." Louise headed to leave as Minako smirked. "Told you so!"

They thanked the maid for letting them know as they both headed to the Headmaster's office. There, Old Osmond and Professor Colbert were waiting, along with his secretary, Ms Loungeville. The view from the window was quite expansive, as the office was the highest tower in the academy. He turned to face them as he said, "I've heard about the little duel that took place on campus."

He fixed his gaze on Minako. "That power you possess to summon that creature, what is it?" She stood up, ready to explain. She figured it would be best to tell them what was going on, for two reasons. First, she'd be free to do as she pleased if she gave answers, and it was good to be feared and respected.

"The power I wield is called Persona. A Persona is essentially a manifest of a side of someone's personality. Each one has different abilities, strengths and weaknesses. My Power is the Wild Card, meaning I can possess multiple Personae."

Professor Colbert was questioning her now, taking notes on her lecture. "And, with your Wild Card, how many of these 'Personae' do you possess?"

She shrugged. "Well, I can have up to twelve on me at one time, but I can change them out at any time I need to."

The bald man gave her a critical look. "I'm sorry, but I find that difficult to believe. Care to demonstrate?"

She stepped back from everyone. "I'd love to!" She fired her Evoker, summoning Lilim again. "This is who I used during the duel, Lilim" She dismissed it and swiped at a tarot card floating in front of her. If you looked closely at the spinning card, you would see it change from Devil to Emperor. She fired again, each time getting a look of shock, as if they expected her brains to fly out instead of blue shards. Instead of the demon from before, a large fairy wielding a sword appeared. "And this is Oberon." She changed again, this time, her Arcana becoming the Fool. "And this was my first Persona, Orpheus." The one that appeared was her Orpheus, with a heart-shaped lyre, a golden colour motif, and long blonde hair. She dismissed it and sat down. "I believe that proves my point."

He still had a few more questions. "And can anyone use a Persona?" This got Minako to laugh.

After a few minutes, when she was finally calmed down, she wiped the tears out of her eyes, and with a completely straight face, replied, "No. To summon one, you need to possess something called the Potential. Back home, there was a way of determining who had it, but not here."

He was finally at his last question. "And your gun? What does that do?"

Minako had to thank Mitsuru for telling her what it actually did. "Well, it's not a real gun. It's made to look like one to simulate a survival instinct and bring about extreme stress, which lets me summon a Persona."

They nodded, as Louise turned to her, "I've been wondering, what does it say on your armband?"

Minako looked over to see she still had her red armband on. "Oh this? This proves I'm a member of S.E.E.S. It stands for Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. We were a group of Persona-users from my world. We were made to look like a school club, but it was just a front."

Everyone just stared until Professor Colbert asked, "Execution?" The fact that she knew other Persona-users was accepted easily enough since she was clearly not from this world.

She kept a smile on her face. "Our leader liked to use her Persona to execute us, which involved locking us in a large block of ice." She shuddered at the memory, and the temperature in the room seemed to drop by a few degrees. The Headmaster thanked her for her honesty, and Minako left with her master, who was somewhat appeased with the given explanations.

Once they left, Colbert turned to the Headmaster, "What will we do about her?" He tapped his chin in thought.

"I suppose we'll just have to watch and wait." He looked to his green-haired secretary. "Ms Loungeville, if you hear anything more about Minako or her Persona powers, please let me know." She nodded and went to resume her work as Headmaster Osmond muttered to himself "Persona… what kind of secrets does this girl possess?"

* * *

Back in Louise's room, there was a tense silence since the truth about Persona was revealed. Minako was distracted because she felt Social Links, from those in the office, but nothing started. Eventually, she broke the uncomfortable silence. "So, Louise, how does magic work in this world?"

Louise seemed to be glad that she was the expert now, as she began to teach Minako, pulling out bundles of notes. "There are five elements of magic. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Void. A mage who can use one of these elements is a dot mage. A mage can then double their power by combining it with either the same, or a different element. This makes them a line mage. A mage can continue to add to their power until they are a square mage, which is sixteen times the power of a dot mage. " Minako absorbed all this like a sponge, since she was a genius when it came to academics. But she had a question. "So, what element are you?"

This seemed to put Louise in a it of a huff. "I don't have an element. I'm a failure, every spell I cast is just an explosion." She looked away, but it was clear tears were forming in her eyes. Minako wanted to help her, and after thinking, she had an idea.

"Louise, I could help you focus your power if you want. After classes, you can practice with me." The pinkette was confused by the auburn-haired Familiar's suggestion. "It took me a long time to master even one Persona, but after practice, I can switch them at any time. So, after classes, I'll help train you to focus your power. Maybe all you need is to refine your abilities?"

This kind of kindness was new to Louise. Minako was truly a strange person. Louise wrapped her arms and began to cry into her jacket. "Thank you! Thank you! Please help me!" Minako just smiled and patted her back. She was experienced dealing with people, as she had gained all her social tact from her Social Links. Speaking of which, time seemed to freeze for a second as she felt the Hierophant rank up to Rank 2.

* * *

Minako slowly began to free herself from Louise, who had calmed down and was just tired from the stress of the day. It was subtle, but their relationship was slowly changing from that of master and servant to more of a sisterly bond.

Once Louise was tucked into bed, Minako took her laundry to wash it again. On the way, like she was hoping, she bumped into her friend, Siesta. "Hey Siesta, can I have your help with some of these clothes? I still need some help with washing silk." Siesta was more than happy to help her with it. As they worked, Minako's stomach began to rumble. "Heh heh, looks like I haven't eaten in a little bit~"

Siesta smiled, folding the laundry. "Don't worry! Come with me!" The maid said, dragging Minako behind her to the kitchen. When she got there, all the staff eyed her warily.

Minako sighed. "Alright, I think I know what this is about. I can't use magic!" She sat down and explained to the staff what a Persona was, and re-told the story of how she got her first Persona.

One she was done, the chef, Marteau asked her, "So, you are a commoner like us?"

She smiled, "Well, none of us were nobles by your standards, but Mitsuru-senpai certainly carried herself like royalty." Her stomach rumbled again. "Right, I was wondering if you had any food for me."

Marteau sat her down and ladled her a large bowl of soup. "This is just leftovers, but it's still just as good.

The brunette began scarfing down the bowl, leaving the staff stunned as it vanished. She smiled sheepishly. "Is there seconds? It does cost energy to use Persona."

A second bowl was quickly set before her. "Eat up, our Sword!" Minako choked on her mouthful.

"Excuse me? Sword?"

"Of course! You're able to stand up to the nobles and put them in their place with your power."

Minako chuckled. "No. I'll accept Shied. Not Sword. When I was with my companions in S.E.E.S. we were a reactionary force mainly. We only went on the offensive out of necessity. I'll protect you all without fail, I promise."

Marteau clapped her on the back, laughing. "That's all we can ask of you!" Minako stopped eating her third bowl as time seemed to freeze.

_I art thou… Thou art I_

_Thou has formed a bond of the Star Arcana._

She went back to eating as time seemed to resume. Once she was full, she smiled at Marteau. "That was amazing! It's as good as some of the food I had at home!" She blinked back tears as she said, "Maybe sometime I could try and cook for you?" Her tears welled up as she remembered Shinjiro, but she kept on her mask of strength for her new friends.

The chef laughed. "I'd love to see you make something! Swing by anytime and come eat as well!" Minako kindly excused herself and went outside with Siesta.

* * *

When they were alone, Minako sat next to Siesta. "I'm glad you're all so accepting of my ability." Siesta smiled and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. "No, I think it's amazing how you can do all that without magic."

Minako smiled as the two of them watched the moons together. "Y'know Siesta, you're pretty okay." A pink tinge touched the maid's cheeks.

"Thanks Minako. You're so kind and strong. I want to someday have the courage to do what you can."

Minako giggled. "Siesta, don't worry. You're a great girl, with lots of amazing qualities! You don't need to change at all." She had said this Social Link stuff quite a few times before, but she always meant it. She felt time freeze as the Hanged Man rose to Rank 2, and then her and Siesta relaxed for a little together, before gathering up the laundry and heading inside to catch some shut-eye.

Minako made her way back to Louise's room and curled up on the cold stone floor while setting the bag of laundry at the foot of her bed. Her sleep was far from restful though.

She tossed and turned in her sleep as she slipped into her dreams.

* * *

"Minako…."

_She felt a warm sensation surrounding her. She wasn't opening her eyes._

"Minako, I have something important to tell you." _That didn't get a reaction, so the voice tried a different approach_. "Minako, I'm making pancakes~!"

_Her eyes snapped open._ "I'll have ten!" _She chirped, before looking around. She was in a dark area, filled with stars. In front of her, was her old friend, turned Death Incarnate, Ryoji. He was only at their school for a month, and captured almost every girl's heart, and Minako almost began to fall for him. But now, she was just confused. _"Where are we? And how are you here?"

_He smiled under his yellow scarf._ "As for the second question, I'm always with you." _A tarot card, with the picture of a skull and the numeral XIII under it, the Death Arcana, floated out of her chest to hover between them._ "Ever since I was sealed within you and Minato, I've always been with you. You two gave me humanity, and while the part of me that was a Shadow has left, a part of me remains with each of you."

_She nodded_. "Alright, I get it. Now where are-"

"I was getting to that!" _He interrupted_. "This is the sea of your soul. Each of these lights is a facet of your personality. Every Persona, every bond, forms one of these lights in your soul." _He showed her a cluster of tiny lights_. "These are the new bonds you're forming."

_Minako was listening very carefully_. "Alright. But why are you helping me?"

_Ryoji laughed a little_. "Minako, I've always loved you. But it never would have worked out. Besides, I saw that your heart already belonged to another." _He gave her a soft smile._ "But, I'll do what I can for you. So, I'll be looking around, seeing what I can do."

"You can do that?"

_He grinned._ "You have no idea what I can do. But if you call upon my Arcana, then I have to return to your side."

_Minako gave him a hug._ "You're invisible, right?"

"Only to non-Persona users."

_She smiled and hugged him tighter._ "Alright, I'm counting on you!"

_He let go of her_. "You should get back to the real world. You have a pink-haired girl to serve." _She growled as he chuckled at her situation._

"The second we get back, I'm executing you." _The memories of the hot springs in Kyoto shut him up quickly._

She bid him adieu as she slowly began to wake up.

* * *

As she stretched, she saw Louise waking up. As she rolled out of bed, Minako smiled at her. "I'll be outside. Come out when you're dressed."

Louise heard the door closed and began to brush her hair. Her familiar was acting like an older sister, but she was much nicer than some family members. She was unaware as a certain someone lingered until her Familiar reached in and dragged him out by his scarf.

* * *

**Alright, I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter, but I think that Minako has the kind of tender caring to help Louise. In my mind, Louise is just insecure and needs someone who can understand her. And the protagonist of Persona 3 is the most understanding person, considering the crazy crap they deal with.**

**Also, Louise is in awe of Minako. This person she summoned has a plethora of power at her fingertips, and someone with such abundant power willing to help her is very welcome. I see Louise as an insecure bundle of nerves who needs a pillar of support like Minako. **

**Also, adding Ryoji. It's all part of my master plan, and it adds credence to why her Fortune and Death links are still maxed out. Trust me, I have a master plan. And the next chapter will come out before Christmas. I can promise you that.**

* * *

Social Links:

Fool (S.E.E.S.) - Rank 10

Empress (Kirche) - Rank 1

Hierophant (Louise) - Rank 2

Fortune (Ryoji) - Rank 10

Hanged Man (Siesta) - Rank 2

Death (Pharos) - Rank 10

Star (Marteau) - Rank 1

Judgement (Nyx Annihilation Team) - Rank 10


	4. The Blade and the Hanged Man

**Alright, I know I'm late! Chapter stories are hard! But I do have a basic idea of where I want to end up, so that's a plus. I've been playing PErsona 4 The Golden a lot, and it was great! Anyways, to all of you, Late Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and Happy new Year!**

* * *

**Fool Void Judgement Chapter 4**

Minako was out lying on her back, enjoying the sun in the courtyard. "Y'know Ryoji, I haven't really ever stopped to just slow down and appreciate the little things."

Her invisible scarf-wearing friend smiled at her. "Yeah. Always so busy with Tartarus

and the Dark Hour…" He trailed off, turning his head away.

"You know, I don't blame you for anything. After all, none of it was your fault."

He smiled back at her. "Thanks. It means a lot from you." Thinking of something to change the subject, he asked, "How do you think Louise is doing?"

Minako sighed in contentment from the sun's rays, and had undone her uniform's jacket. "Please Ryoji, she's fine. She doesn't need me around all the time. Besides, I have better things to do."

"Like sit around on the grass?" The sound of an explosion went off and smoke billowed out one of the windows."

"Like I said, I'm sure she's fine."

"Minako…"

"I'm going, I'm going. Geez," She said as she stood up and headed off. Ryoji sighed in contentment from the warmth of the sunlight. She looked back and gabbed his wrist. "You're coming too." The spirit pouted as she dragged him around the school to find Louise.

* * *

Inside the classroom, Louise was cleaning up the damage she caused. She turned when she heard a set of footsteps, and her expression lifted slightly when she saw Minako. As the Wild Card went to help her Master clean up, she asked, "What's the damage?"

Louise sighed. "My teacher's unconscious, so we get the rest of the day off once I clean up the classroom." Between the two of them, the work went fast enough, since both girls had done this in the past as well. Well, Minako had a mop when cleaning up after volleyball, but she knew what she was doing. Soon enough, they were all done. "So, we have the rest of the day off since the teacher's out cold."

Minako grabbed the girl's hand. "C'mon. We can get started on your lessons early. I just gotta make a quick stop first. This resulted in Louise watching Minako stare at a blank wall for five minutes while she went into the Velvet Room.

She went to her Compendium and swapped around the Personae she needed, before turning to Igor. "I just realized, you never told me my fortune. After all, I reached my Answer, and now I'm on a new Journey. So my contract was broken and re-established. You owe me a fortune telling."

The long-nosed man smiled his creepy grin. "I suppose you are right, Miss Minako." He waved his hand over the table and three cards appeared face-down. "Every time, the same cards are used, but the result is always different." He reached for the first card. "The Emperor, in the downward position. Events will soon spiral out of your control."

He reached for the second card. "The Tower, in the upright position. This means a disaster will soon befall you."

He flipped the third and final card. "The Star, in the upright position. No matter what, there will always be a glimmer of hope. Are you satisfied?"

Minako, who felt some of the blood drain from her face nodded. "Thank you very much Igor." What was unsettling her was that she had very little control over what was happening before, but here he was telling her outright that she wasn't in control, she was going to turn into another game piece. Oh well, even if she wasn't in control, she could still do what she could before that happened.

She exited and smiled at Louise. "Why were you staring at that wall?"

Minako laughed and ruffled her hair. "Oh, I'll tell you some day, just not today."

* * *

Together, they made their way to a clearing a good distance away from the school. Minako began to think about her lesson plan. First, she cast Rakukaja on herself so she wouldn't get hurt, before facing Louise. "Persona!" Above her appeared a black winged serpent. "Louise, this is Seth. Now I want you to try and hit his wing."

Louise was scared. "You want me to attack _that!?" _She asked, having backed up considerably.

Minako sighed. "For the last time. I have total and perfect control." She heard Ryoji chuckling from where he was watching but ignored him; she didn't need his sass. "Do your worst."

It took a bit of coaxing, but Louise stood up straight and began to chant the only offensive spell she knew, Fireball. It missed the target. Along with the next six. To her credit, She did hit Seth four times out of the seven. The first hit knocked Minako down, the second made her dizzy. The third knocked her up, and she was able to brace for the fourth one. She quickly switched Persona to Titiana, who had Diarama and Divine Grace, which was enough to heal up Minako entirely.

This was all down silently, and Louise, thinking she had a new target, shot Titana right where she was supposed to, the wing. This Persona was a lot weaker than Seth, meaning Minako felt the impact a lot more, and was knocked into a nearby tree. "Good job!" She said. "Now Take five." As Louise sat to rest, Minako fire her Evoker. "Diarama!" She was still very wobbly on her feet, and so Ryoji held her upright. "Minato would be better at this. After all, he helped Yuko coach those kids." She lamented. "I miss him."

Louise, mostly rested, walked over to her. "So, how was I?"

Minako smiled. "Well, you did hit the wing... On a different Persona, but we can work on your aim." Mostly because Minako didn't want to seriously injure herself just yet. "But can we run into town?"

Louise tilted her head. "What for?"

Minako replied by looking away wistfully. "I want to get something as a memento of my brother." She thought about what she'd want to remember him by. She wasn't going to get his music player, as she had her own, and she wasn't going to wear any of his clothes, let alone get them from Theo or Elizabeth. The only thing that he had that she didn't was a sword. She doubted she'd find another version of Lucifer's Sword, but she could get a one-handed sword.

As Louise prepared to go get some horses, Minako stopped her. "I have a faster way then horses."

Louise felt a cold shiver go up her spine as she saw Minako's grin.

* * *

"WAAH!"

"Oh, calm down. It's not that bad!"

To put this scene in perspective, Kohyru, the Golden Dragon, was flying through the sky with Minako on its back. Louise was held in one of its hands. The pink-haired girl now officially hated flying by Persona.

"Please! Let's just touch down!"

"In a minute." Minako waited until they were above the nearest town before descending to the ground and dispelling her Persona, allowing herself and Louise to walk. Louise was incredibly happy to walk, and had a bounce in her step knowing that her foot would land on solid earth.

"So, I need a one-handed sword." Minako said, and so Louise, looking around, saw a weapon shop.

"C'mon! Let's look in here!" Minako followed Louise, deciding the weapon shop was worth a look. It looked sketchy, but she had bought flaming swords from antique shops before, so she wouldn't question it.

The shopkeeper heard them come in. "Welcome! What does a young noble lady like yourself have in here?" The man asked Louise.

"I'm looking for a sword. One-handed would be preferred." Louise said, reciting what Minako wanted.

"Most people are arming their servants nowadays." Seeing their questioning looks, he continued, "There's this thief going around, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt." He then pulled out a golden sword. "How about this one?"

Before Louise got a say, Minako picked it up. It was fine, a hand-and a half sword, meaning both a one-hand and a two-hand grip worked. Of course, one of the things she knew was that gold was extremely weak and the blade was thin enough that it wouldn't handle any kind of resistance well. After a;;, she was a genius when it came to Academics. "No. This is a two-handed sword." She lied. She wanted to be polite while still preventing Louise from getting conned.

She set it down while the shopkeeper just stared and went rooting through a pile of weapons. but her search was fruitless until she heard a voice call out, "Hey, girl!"

Minako looked around, "Hm? Who said that?"

The shopkeeper snapped as a rusted sword. "Hey Derf! Stop scaring the customers!"

Minako walked over to the sword. "Ooh, I like this one!" She took a few test swings and her runes, which she had concealed with makeup, began to glow slightly.

"_Don't get it Minako!" _Ryoji warned. _"It'll be nothing but trouble"_

"_Yeah, because one voice bugging me isn't enough." _She shot back. "I want this one!"

Louise took the sword to the shopkeeper, who was disappointed that he couldn't sell the expensive blades. "This rusty old sword is 100 gold..." Louise paid the man as they left before Minako took her sword back.

"Heya, the name's Derflinger. Derf for short." The sword told her before Minako felt time freeze.

_I am thou, thou art I_

_Thou shalt be blessed when fusing Personas of the Justice Arcana_

Time resumed and Minako sighed. She now had a Social Link with a sword. Could this day get any weirder?

* * *

Back at the Academy, Minako went out to see Siesta with a persona of the Hanged Man with her. She found the maid doing some laundry, as per usual, and Minako quickly jumped in to help quietly. Siesta jumped a little bit until she saw it was Minako. "Miss Minako!" She said in surprise. "I didn't hear you!"

The former leader of S.E.E.S. chuckled. "I've gotten good at sneaking around." She replied, helping her wash the laundry. She knew what she was doing, since she had to be a quick learner when it came to Shadow fighting.

Siesta asked her, "Can you tell me a bit about where you came from?"

Minako cocked her head at the question in confusion. "Really? It's not that interesting, all things considered."

"Please tell me? From what little you've said, it does sound like a fascinating place, filled with wonderful people!"

Minako steeled her heart as she sat down next to Siesta and told her what she wanted to hear. "Well, alright. I'll tell you a little tonight. There's this one place, called the Naginaki Shrine that we used to pray. Normally, I'd just pray for good luck or to become closer to my friends."

She took a deep breath. "But there was a priest there. He was killed six months before I arrived. His pet dog, Koromaru, always continued on the walks without him, and waited for him to return, every day. Even when he joined our team. He confided in me, and I understood him, even though he couldn't speak." She pulled out an old worn leather collar. "This was a memento he gave to me. I see it as a symbol of him being able to let go and accept that his master wasn't coming back."

"Why is that?" Siesta asked, looking moved by the story.

"Because he never left him. He was always with him, even after he passed on. As long as you care for someone, your bond with them will never truly fade." She said with an air of wisdom not usually present in her voice. She felt time freeze as her rank rose to 3, and said goodnight to Siesta.

* * *

The next day, Minako woke Louise and headed straight to the kitchen. There, she smiled as she saw Marteau. She didn't expect a rank up, she expected food, which is what she got. As she ate, she asked, "Excuse me, but where's Siesta? Did she eat early?"

Marteau sighed as Minako was eating. "You mean she didn't tell you? The royal messenger, Count Mott came to ask for her services." He spat, the venom in his voice.

Minako jumped to her feet. "When did she leave?"

The cook replied, "Early this morning. He said he needed her as a maid, but we all know what happens when a noble asks for a pretty girl."

Minako started to run out, but turned and grabbed her bowl of stew. "I'll return the bowl!" She promised as she left. She was not going to let anything happen as she darted to Louise's room to grab her new sword and Evoker.

In the room, she finished eating and left the bowl on the desk. "Wow, where's the fire?" Derflinger asked.

Minako slipped her Evoker out of her thigh strap and strapped the sword to her back. "Don't talk, I need to concentrate." She opened the window. "Persona!" Kohryu formed and she jumped on its back.

"Whoa! What are you planning to do!? How did you even do that!?"

"Relax!" Minako said. "I just want to do some reconnaissance. Some looking around."

"Are you going to tell the other girl?"

"Why worry her?" She asked as she began to fly. She started with a circle around the Academy and then went slowly outward.

* * *

Louise stood in the courtyard. "Where is that Familiar!? Where did she run off to?" Kirche and a blue-haired girl strode out to see how Louise was doing.

"Louise, where's Minako?" The redhead asked, which was met by a growl from Louise with translated into a frustrated "I don't know"

The bookish girl looked up and pointed with her staff. "Golden." the others with her looked up and saw something bright and yellow in the sky.

Louise, remembering what the day before brought, growled with barely controlled rage. "What does she think she is doing!?"

Kirche looked down at her. "Louise? You okay?" Louise was livid. Her Familiar had decided to just up and leave, going on joyrides because she felt like it. Kindness or not, lines had to be drawn.

* * *

Minako sat on the windowsill as she swung back to the Academy. She had sent Ryoji to watch over Count Mott's place and keep an eye on Siesta and give her updates every now and then. "Hey Derf?" She asked the sword as she opened the window.

"What is it partner?"

"Do you think Louise will be mad?"

As they climbed in, they found Louise sitting in a chair, arms crossed, and something sitting next to her on the table. "I think she's mad." The sword said. Minako quickly turned on her charm and tried to defuse this situation.

"Alright, I know I went off without telling you all day. And while this may look bad, if you let me explain-" A stinging sensation on her wrist cut her off as Louise stood up. "Ouch! Is that... A riding crop?"

However, being a bewitching badass was not enough. Louise let loose on her tirade. "HOW DARE YOU? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUST GO WHERE YOU PLEASE! YOU MUST BE WITH ME UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE! IF NOT FOR ME YOI'D BE STARVING ON THE STREET! DISOBEDIENCE LIKE THIS NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED!" Louise took another swing, but what she had failed to notice was Minako changing Personas to one that reflected physical strikes.

After Louise's swing, while it hit Minako, Louise felt the full impact. After two more, she met the same result. Minako waited until she was done before saying, Can I explain? I'll heal you afterwards, alright?" Louise nodded as Minako told her about Siesta and Count Mott. "I'm taking tomorrow to rest up, since flying all day was draining, and tomorrow night, I'm going to rescue her."

Louise answered, "You can't do that! Count Mott is the Royal Messenger to the Palace! If you draw a blade against him, not only will I be disgraced, but you'll be punished."

Minako remained unimpressed. "Going to sleep. Don't care what you think." She said, making her bed in the corner with her jacket and going to sleep. Before closing her eyes, though, she did cast a Diarama on her master to heal her.

* * *

When Minako woke up, it turned out that Louise must have informed the teachers, as she found herself locked in. Even with her naginata, she wasn't able to escape. "Well Derf, it's just you and me stuck in here."

"Wait, can't you use that dragon thing to bust your way out of here?" The sword asked.

Minako reached for her holster. "Louise had enough sense to take my Evoker. Looks like we're stuck." She sat on the bed and began to think. She snapped her fingers and shot out a mental command.

_"Ryoji, SOS."_

She smiled at Derf. "We'll be out of here soon. Don't worry."

* * *

Ryoji was floating around, making sure no one's hands got too close to Siesta. The Avatar of Nyx was following his love's orders, and more than once, he had to give a lecherous guard an Evil Smile and Ghastly Wail. Disposing of the bodies wasn't an issue, but honestly, he was bored for the most part until he heard Minako's call for help. He took off, heading back to the Academy.

Once he arrived, Minako's smile grew. _"Glad you could make it, Thanatos?_

"_So, what's the issue, Minako?" _

She motioned around her. _"No Evoker, with everything reinforced. I need you to blow out the window."_

Ryoji nodded. _"Alright, just summon me."_ He disappeared and a tarot card floated into her hand. The thirteenth Arcana, Death. She crushed it in as blue energy swirled around her feet. "Thanatos! Megidola!"

Minako's assumption of magic worked well enough, and the Almighty spell blew out the window and parts of the wall. _"We only have a minute or two before someone comes Minako."_

The Persona scooped her up and delicately carried her. Minako was a little nervous, seeing as she knew what these hands did to the Magician, but she was willing to trust Ryoji.

* * *

When she got to the manor, she dispelled her Persona and walked the last ten minutes. The guard at the gates stopped her. "Halt, who goes there?"

Minako smirked. She had he Academics to whip up a speech, the Courage to deliver it, and the Charm to give a flawless delivery. "I urgently need to speak to Count Mott. I am a member of S.E.E.S."

The guard was still watching her, keeping her at a distance as he questioned her. "S.E.E.S.? I've never once heard of you."

Minako crossed her arms. "Well then, clearly, you're simply not important enough. Only a select few are privy to who we are or what we do. I have direct orders from the Princess to speak with the Count."

The guard bought it hook, line, and sinker, and took her inside to meet Count Mott. Once she was there, he spoke to her. "So, What is the Princess's message?" He asked her.

Minako was through fooling around. and said, "Release the maid Siesta from her contract with you and allow her to return to the Academy of Magic!"

"Excuse me?" The Count asked. "I don't care who you are! How dare you speak to me like that! Guards!"

As his men closed in on her, Minako smirked. "I do have one more request for you."

The Count raised an eyebrow, "Yes? What is it?"

"Oh, something very simple." The card of the Death Arcana floated into her hand and blue energy swirled around her feet. "Die for me!" She crushed the card, Thanatos coming out as playing cards rained down, killing all the guards.

Minako had never actually killed someone before, and she staggered forward, feeling rather queasy. With Thanatos behind her, she feigned her composure and repeated, "Release the maid Siesta from her contract and allow her to return with me to the Academy of Magic!"

With all his men dead, the Count was much more cooperative, and in a matter of minutes, Siesta was walking back with a weak Minako. She was weak because she was extremely fatigued and she had spent some time vomiting in the bushes beside the road. Killing was new for her, but not Ryoji. He was Death, after all.

* * *

On the way back, they ran into Louise and Professor Colbert, who were clearly on their way to stop Minako. "Minako!" Louise shouted, running to her. Minako smiled, waving before leaning against a tree to rest.

Louise slapped her Familiar. "How dare you do what you did! You blew open my wall, ran away, and fought a Noble! How do you think this will reflect on me?"

Minako winked. "The fact that I broke out should reflect very highly on you, right?"

Mr. Colbert walked over to her. "Louise told us of your plan, so we coated the room with all manner of reinforcement spells. How did you get pas that?"

From her back, Derflinger added, "Yeah! You should've seen this thing! She was all calm as it came out of nowhere and blew it open with a ball of energy! Also how is killed all of Mott's men!"

"You WHAT!?" Louise cried. Colbert and Siesta were also taken aback as she replied, "Self-defence, I swear."

As Louise was preparing another tirade, she stopped when she heard the sounds of Minako softly snoring against the tree. "Poor thing," Siesta said, "She must be tired from saving me."

Mr. Colbert quickly levitated the sleeping Familiar as they made their way back to the Academy of Magic. _"She really is unusual." He mused, "Maybe, she knows what to do about that."_

* * *

**Social Links:**

Fool (S.E.E.S.) - Rank 10

Empress (Kirche) - Rank 1

Hierophant (Louise) - Rank 3

Justice (Derflinger) - Rank 1

Fortune (Ryoji) - Rank 10

Hanged Man (Siesta) - Rank 4

Death (Pharos) - Rank 10

Star (Marteau) - Rank 1

Judgement (Nyx Annihilation Team) - Rank 10

* * *

**Author's Note: This was the longest chapter I've ever written. I feel pretty proud. And Minako doesn't need her Evoker to summon Thanatos because Ryoji is Thanatos. He can act independent of her but is still tied to her soul. They are one, but not the same. Ryoji is not a part of her soul as a Persona is. No, she is a vessel for holding his soul. Therefore, no stimulation (Such as the evoker's fear trigger) is needed. It still leaves her extremely drained, and she can only do it sparingly, with Ryoji's consent.**

**Also, I want to do some filler/fluff Christmas episodes. So, in your review, put in a suggestion for a pairing, and I'll write a little drabble about Minako spending Christmas Eve with them. Only characters we'e currently met are allowed, and this does include Ryoji and Theodore. Both male and female characters are game, as Minako can spend Christmas Eve with Yukari and Fuuka. So, please post your pairings! An idea will be even better!**


	5. From Bad to Worse

**Here we go! Chapter five. Now I will be leaving from the 23rd until August 24th. And then I start university. So don't expect any updates for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Fool Void Judgement Chapter 5**

One week had passed since Minako had saved Siesta, and Minako hadn't been working on her Social Links. Instead, she had been training Louise, and her control over her explosions was a little better, and her accuracy was pretty good. Minako had set up a target range for her by painting targets and setting them up around their practice field.

"Alright Louise, this is a test. You need to hit all these targets, and I'll time you." Minako attached one of the targets to herself.

Ryoji sat off to the side. _"This'll be a sight. I wish I had popcorn for this." _

"Shut it," Minako hissed.

"What?" Louise asked, her wand at the ready.

"Nothing. Let's go."

Louise broke the first few targets easily, but the ones placed further away took a few tries. The hardest one was the one Minako attached to herself. Once Louise had destroyed all the other ones, Minako fired her Evoker, casting a Sukukaja to make her faster.

Louise missed the first few times before getting an idea. She focoused, and aimed at Minako. She dodged, but Louise had made the explosion larger than normal meaning the flimsy target broke and also launched Minako into a tree.

Both Ryoji and Louise ran over to the dazed Wild Card, both asking, "Are you alright?"

Minako groaned, not saying anything.

Louise looked at her. "Are you alright? Oh, please don't tell me I did permanent damage!"

Minako, no longer dazed, got to her feet with a groan. "Impressive Louise. You knew you couldn't hit me, so you increased the power in the explosion. Not bad kid."

Louise blushed from the praise as Minako felt her Hierophant rank rise to Rank 4. Together, they headed back to the castle, where Kirche was waiting around. "Hey Minako, mind if I talk to you?"

Minako looked to Louise. "Well, you see, I'm in the middle of something with Louise. It's up to her." She looked at the girl she was walking with. "Hey Louise, do you still need me?"

Louise looked up. "Hm? Oh, right. Go on ahead, do whatever." She said, before continuing along her way, humming a happy tune.

Minako shrugged. "Well, I guess I am free after all. Where to?" She asked, as Kirche began to lead her around the school. When Minako wasn't following fast enough for her liking, the busty redhead grabbed her wrist and began to pull. "Hey! That's my arm!"

"Oh shush. If you kept up, I wouldn't have to pull." And so Minako had to start jogging for her to free her arm. Soon, they arrived up outside one of the rooms, but it wasn't Kirche's.

Minako looked around, orienting herself. "Wait, where are we?"

Kirche grinned, opening the door, revealing a girl with light-blue hair sitting on the bed reading. "I brought her here!" The girl looked up and pointed to an empty chair for her to sit in.

Minako complied as Kirche joined the girl on the bed. "Minako, this is Tabitha. Now, we've been wondering a lot about you."

Minako tried to read their expressions. Kirche was clearly excited while Tabitha's expression was unreadable. The only time Minako had seen an expression this blank was with her brother, but that was different, since she always seemed to know what he was thinking. The fact that she couldn't see anything in Tabitha's face or body language worried her.

She put her uneasiness aside as she focoused on Kirche, watching the bluenette out of the corner of her eye. "So, what do you want to know?"

Tabitha used her staff and lifted Minako's Evoker out of her holster, but before it could get too far away, she snatched it out of the air. "Don't. You. Dare." She said, keeping her Evoker in her hand.

Kirche smirked, seeing Minako react so defensively when normally she was either calm or cocky. "Mind explaining what that is? You used it to summon that thing in your fight."

Minako nodded, still holding her Evoker tight to her chest. "This is my Evoker. It's what allows me to summon my Persona. And before you ask, I have a lot of Personas, but I can only carry twelve at a time." She let out a sigh, "I feel like I'm being interrogated, but at least it's not as bad as Mitsuru-senpai's." She said under her breath.

"Can you show us?" Kirche asked, leaning forward, while Tabitha kept the same expression.

"I would much rather not. Maybe another time?"

Kirche nodded. "I'll hold you to that. See you two later." As she left, Minako felt her Empress Social Link grow to Rank 2. It was odd, but she remembered she had increased in Rank for much sillier things. The one that jumped into her mind was the old couple who ran the bookstore, where she had ranked up simply by them telling her they wrote a letter, but not what it was about.

As Minako stood to leave, a gust of wind slammed the door shut. "Your power. Explain." Tabitha said in a quiet monotone.

"Alright, I summon a Persona from the sea of my soul." Minako said.

"More to it?" The bluenette asked.

"Yes, but from what I know about here, you won't understand the basic psychology. I barely understand it myself."

"Try me." She said.

"No." Minako simply replied, trying to open the door.

Tabitha raised her staff. "Coercion."

Minako switched to Norn with a flick of her wrist. "I'm not scared of your wind."

Tabitha closed her book and stood up, muttering a quiet chant. Before Minako knew it, her left foot was encased in ice. "Coercion."

She quickly searched her soul for anything that absorbed, reflected, nulled, or drained ice. Finding no defense, Minako felt a shiver creeping up her spine. Why did she not have Jack Frost?

She felt the ice creep up her legs. She couldn't answer Tabitha now as her higher brain functions were shut down by the primal surge of fear.

* * *

Three hours later, Louise was pacing the halls, watched by Ryoji. Whenever Minako was trying to Social Link, he was tasked with watching the girl. They eventually found Kirche, who Louise remembered had spirited away her Familiar. "Zerbst." She said sharply, "Where's Minako?"

Kirche tapped her chin with her finger in thought. "Minako… Minako… Oh! I left her with Tabitha. She had some questions she wanted to ask, so I left them a while ago. I'm surprised she didn't come back to you when she finished though."

Together they headed to Tabitha's room. Upon opening the door, they saw Minako rocking back and forth with her kneels pulled into her chest. "Please… It was an accident! No executions! Please!" Tabitha was sitting on her bed, reading.

"Minako!? What happened?" Louise asked, crouching to the level of her Familiar.

Tabitha, without looking up from her book, said, "Fear of being frozen."

Ryoji, watching this whole exchange, had nothing to contribute. He could facepalm, but he didn't think even that would be enough. He knew Minako and her brother had been executed by Mitsuru more than once, and he knew what it felt like after the debacle with the hot springs. He didn't expect to see Minako to come down with crippling Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder from her experience. He reverted into Thanatos, the tarot card falling into Minako's hand. Her fingers were twitching enough to shatter the card, and the death god picked her up and carried her back to Louise's room.

Kirche raised an eyebrow as she turned to Louise. "How does this not bother you?"

Louise sighed as she followed the Persona carrying its prone master. "After a while, you just stop noticing it…"

Minako revived a few hours later on Louise's bed. The first thing she noticed was that she had a warm blanket and the room was warm. What she noticed second was that Thanatos was out, holding an Agidyne in its hand. That explained why the room was warm. Good old Ryoji.

Third, she noticed that all her belongings were on her. She made sure to double-check her Evoker and even shuffled through the sea of her soul, just to make absolutely sure she had everything. The next thing she noticed was her talking sword and Louise watching her. Her eyes darted toward the window and she saw it was almost sunset. And so the first logical question in mind was, "How long was I out for?"

Louise was fast to answer. "Since we got you back here, about ninety minutes. Overall, I'd say four hours and a bit." Minako sat up, making sure to feel her leg to make sure that she was back to top condition before dismissing Thanatos.

She stood up and stretched. "So, Louise, tonight I'm going to be talking a little about my life before I was called here. You can come out as well, and bring anyone who might be interested, alright?"

Louise opened her mouth, and Minako quickly silenced her. "This has nothing to do with Persona. This is about my friends that I left behind. Got it?" Louise nodded.

Minako winked. "Great. I'm going to get some swordplay practice for the meantime. If you want me, I'll be at the training field." She fired her Evoker, and took a running leap out the window, landing on Kohryu.

As she flew off, Louise poked her head out the window. "Why can't you use the door like a normal person!?" In response, Minako stuck out her tongue.

The sword she strapped to her back asked, "So, why do you jump out of windows?"

Minako smiled. "My brother did say I was eccentric. I have a reputation to keep."

* * *

At their training field, Minako was busy shadow-fencing, stopping every now and then to apply more makeup to the back on her hand. As her runes shone through the latest coat of cover-up, the Wild Card groaned. "At this rate, I won't have another cover-up to last the week.

"_Then stop covering it up!"_ Ryoji called from where he was floating.

"Make yourself useful then!" She snapped back.

"Partner? Who're you talking to?" Derflinger asked.

"It's not important. But I've got an idea. Thanatos!" As the card floated down, she swung the sword in a wide arc to break it, summoning Thanatos. "Alright Ryoji, let's duel."

He mentally spoke to her. _"How far am I allowed to go?"_

"No magic and do not kill me." She said, settling into a fighting stance.

Little did they know that a bluenette was watching from the sky atop her dragon. She was especially attentive to Minako's fighting style. Minako seemed to be light on her feet, back-flipping and rolling out of blade-locks. She even sometimes forced her opponent to use the cape of coffins it wore to deflect her blows.

This Familiar, Minako Arisato, was an enigma, Tabitha thought as she flew away from the duel.

* * *

Minako finally collapsed, lying on her back as Thanatos was flickering. _"Good fight Minako. You had me there at a few points."_

"You so cheated. You know physical skills drain my health, and you still spammed Brave Blade." She rolled away from him. "You're a meanie, Ryoji-kun."

Her talking sword laughed. "Geez partner, that was one heck of a fight. Been a while since I last had a fight that intense. You have an interesting style though."

Minako tilted her head to look at the sword next to her. "My normal weapon is a naginata. It gives me more range, and I'm used to it. Having both hands on my weapon just feels better."

The sword replied with, "Well, I let you duel-wield. You can use me and your Evoker at the same time."

Minako struggled to her feet. "Well, I better go clean up before I have the story time with the others. Better hurry up and get to Louise's room." Before she began to walk off, she absorbed Thanatos back into her soul. "And Ryoji, I swear, if you peep again, I'm trading you in for Pixie!"

The Avatar of Nyx groaned. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She gave her best Mitsuru glare, which she was half-decent at.

Ryoji saluted. "Yes ma'am! No peeping!"

* * *

After her bath, Minako sat on the edge of the fountain where she had helped Siesta with the laundry in the path, but not even the stacked maid was showing up. As the moons rose, Minako stretched out and fell asleep on the grass, letting her world fade to darkness.

"Miss Minako?"

"..."

"Minako?"

"…zzz…"

"Familiar! Get up!"

"Zzz… Five more minutes, Aigis… The alarm clock didn't go off…"

"What are you talking about?"

She slowly opened her eyes to see Louise standing in front of her, flanked by Kirche and Siesta. Minako rubbed the sleep pout of her eyes. "When did you all get here?"

Siesta set down her bucket of laundry. "I had a few things to attend to, and they decided to wait for me."

Minako chuckled at that. "Let me guess. It's because you knew I wouldn't tell unless she was here too?"

Louise and Kirche nodded.

Minako thought for a few moments. "Alright, what to tell you about tonight…" She could easily tell them all about the Sengoku Era, since her history had them write an essay on it. It was also the only thing she learned in that class.

She could also tell them about one of her friends. Alright, that's what she would do. Reach into her pocket and whatever she pulled out would be the person she talked about. She stuffed her hand into her pocket and pulled out a pig keychain. On it was an old house key and a bike key.

"_Damnit. Why did I put them on the key ring? That was just dumb." _She had to make a decision. She decided that she'd talk about Mitsuru. Talking about Junpei would mean Chidori, and she didn't have the energy to explain Strega. . For that reason, she declined to talk about Ken as well.

"So I'm going to tell you about my Senpai, Mitsuru Kirijo." She began. "Mitsuru was the leader of our group S.E.E.S. before I joined. She still was the director of our operations and was our scanner for a while. She's also the cause behind my fear of ice."

"And why's that?" Kirche queried.

"Whenever we broke the rules, we were punished by her special brand of execution. Once, my brother and I stayed out until midnight and got completely drunk. We're talking blackout drunk. We woke up inside blocks of ice with her yelling at us."

Siesta and Louise both reflexively flinched as Minako continued. "She's not malevolent though she is a bit cold at first. She's very responsible, more than I'll ever be, at least. So anyways, I really started to know her-"

A loud rumbling cut off Minako as the ground began to shake. "Alright, which one of you is doing that?"

The three girls looked at each other before back at Minako. "We thought that was you!"

Minako stood up. "Something's up. Come on."

Minako led them around the side of the school to where they saw a large golem. "Alright, this is new." She smiled at the other three with her. "Stand back. I've got this under control." She pressed her Evoker to her temple. "Persona"

A man with a sword coated in red armour came out and attacked the golem. "Siegfried! Brave Blade!" After that command, the Persona sliced off the arm of the golem. "Yes! Perfect shot!"

"Hey dumbass!" Minako looked up to see a figure in a cloak. The voice was female though. "I can regenerate my golem!" And with that, the arm Minako sliced off was regrown, grabbing Siegfried in its large hand.

"Hah! Bet you didn't know Siegfried was immune to physical strikes!" She knew the legend behind him and his shoulder was the only place he could be harmed. Still, this golem was squeezing pretty hard. At the very least, he couldn't move.

"Alright, change!" She shouted, but before she could fire her Evoker, she had to roll out of the way, preventing her from firing. As she stood back up, she felt a tightness in her chest.

"Your monster may be immune to damage, but are you?" The figure called, as the golem began to squeeze the Persona tighter and tighter. Minako felt her knees slowly give way as her chest felt like it was being crushed. She collapsed and barely held onto her Evoker.

She felt herself see spots and as she gasped for air, tasting blood in her mouth. She quickly ran through her soul. She couldn't see any Persona that could help her. Was this the end for her?

No! She had fought Death itself and come out on top. There was always a way. She was looking at this from the wrong angle. She was a Wild Card, a Fool, of limitless possibilities. She climbed to her knees, ignoring her popping ribs. "Ares."

The Persona, Ares, came out and sliced off the hand holding Siegfried. Minako hovered off the ground, her arms out wide and her eyes closed. "Fusion Raid! Scarlet Havoc!"

The two Personas disappeared as giant buzzsaws began to slice apart the golem, causing it to collapse. As it collapsed, Minako did as well, falling to her knees before hitting the ground hard.

The hooded thief sighed as the golem started to reform but much slower from the damage Minako had inflicted. Kirche and Louise had realized that Minako wasn't getting back up anytime soon and they felt they needed to help.

While Kirche's fireballs didn't have much effect on the earth golem, Louise's explosions did slow it down a little bit, but it did regenerate faster than she could knock parts off. Siesta stood back wondering what she could do. She didn't have magic, or any power like Minako. She quietly tried to pull Minako away from the fight, but the woman controlling the golem saw her. "Oh no you don't!" One of the golem's hands backhanded the maid, sending Minako rolling away.

"Now I'm not a fan of killing, but I'm afraid I have to. I can see you're going to be a thorn in my side if I don't." The golem raised its foot to step on Minako, ending her. Siesta looked on in shock, but something shining in the corner of her eye. It was Minako's Evoker.

She knew she shouldn't, but if she didn't try, Minako would die. She slowly raised it to her head like Minako had done multiple times before. "Persona!"

To everyone's surprise, they heard the sound of glass shattering.

A girl with pink hair and wearing a blue dress with detached sleeves appeared in front of her. She had dark blue stockings and black shoes. The most startling thing about her was that she had fox ears and nine tails.

"I art thou… Thou art I… I am Tamamo-no-Mae, daughter of the Sun."

Siesta looked at her. "Save Minako. Please."

The kitsune nodded and dashed to where Minako was. She raised her arms and projeced a shield. She was pouring all her energy into it as the golem's foot came down.

As the foot came down, it hit the shield hard. Tamamo-no-Mae struggled and almost buckled, but with Siesta's plea, she managed to strengthen her shield and send the golem staggering back. Louise and Kirche had been stunned by Siesta summoning a Persona, but snapped out of it as the golem was sent staggering. "This is our chance!" Louise shouted, casting a spell. She was aiming right at the woman controlling the golem. She saw this and slid down her Golem's arm and the spell sailed past her and hit the wall.

The woman looked at the wall. "No way. I couldn't even damage that wall, and she managed to break it in one shot?" She used the golem to widen the hole and reached inside, grabbing something. "If I waste any more time here, then I'll get caught. Guess I can't finish off the girl." She shouted, "Thanks for the help Strawberry but I've got to go!"

The thief raced off atop her golem, it moved deceptively fast for its size, Louise and Kirche didn't give chase, instead rushing over to the injured Minako and the exhausted Siesta.

Tamamo-no-Mae disappeared and Siesta staggered forward a few steps before passing out. Kirche ran off to get help while Louise watched them just in case. "Please, please, neither of you die…" She begged.

Once some of the teachers had come and taken Minako and Siesta away to heal, Louise climbed into bed. She was wide awake and wasn't falling asleep anytime soon. After about an hour of tossing and turning, her body finally gave up and her eyes closed.

* * *

_Louise found herself on a rooftop. Nothing looked familiar to her. She saw what looked like a younger Minako and a brown-haired girl with a pink cardigan. Minako was holding a different naginata (It didn't even look sharp) and the other girl was holding a bow. _

_A black mass of arms climbed the building and pulled itself onto the roof. It was holding a collection of swords and other sharp implements except for the hand holding a mask. The mask was an expressionless face that had an I on the forehead. The brunette was trying to take deep breaths. "I can summon mine… No problem…"A small fireball erupted where she was sanding, forcing her to fall back and her Evoker skidded over to where Minako was. _

_She carefully reached down for it. She raised it to her head. "Per… So… Na…" The sound of glass shattering was heard as blue shards flew out of the other side of Minako's head. Blue energy formed around her feet as a metallic-looking creature with white limbs and a gold torso formed above her. It had red cloth around its neck and reddish-brown hair, similar to Minako's. _

_It hovered above her for a few seconds before Minako began crying out in pain. Two hands appeared inside he Persona's mouth and ripped it apart, revealing one Louise knew to be Thanatos. It charged forward to the mass of arms and began savagely ripping it to shreds, crushing one last twitching arm in its hand. Once it was destroyed, Thanatos reverted back to the first Persona, and Minako slumped forward, not able to stay conscious._

* * *

**Social Links:**

Fool (S.E.E.S.) - Rank 10

Priestess (Tabitha) - Rank 1

Empress (Kirche) - Rank 2

Hierophant (Louise) - Rank 4

Justice (Derflinger) - Rank 1

Fortune (Ryoji) - Rank 10

Hanged Man (Siesta) - Rank 4

Death (Pharos) - Rank 10

Star (Marteau) - Rank 1

Judgement (Nyx Annihilation Team) - Rank 10

* * *

**Author's Note: Time to explain a few things:**

**1. Minako got taken down pretty easily because she still has this "invincible" air around her. She doesn't feel she has to try, and that's why she got wrecked. She couldn't keep fighting because of the internal damage done to her. Also, she's never performed a Fusion Raid on her own before, so that was even more strain on her injured and battered body. **

**2. Siesta's Awakening makes perfect sense to me. It awakened trying to protect Minako. Fuuka's Persona awakened trying to protect Natsuki. Koromaru's awakened to protect the shrine. Mitsuru's awakened to protect her father. **

**3. Her Persona, Tamamo-no-Mae, is Caster from Fate/Extra. The shield is her skill _Mantra: Aphotic Cave_. I just couldn't think of a Persona equivalent, so I felt it unnamed. **

**4. Minato wasn't in the memory Louise is experiencing because she's only seeing a skewed perspective. He's there, and he defeated the Mayas.**


End file.
